The need to control the temperature and humidity of the interior spaces of structures has risen to prominence as an absolute necessity for both man and machine. Modern electrical, mechanical and electronic devices generate substantial quantities of heat, but may be intolerant of extreme temperatures, as is the case with modern electronic devices. Further, the effects of temperature and humidity extremes on the comfort and productivity of man is a fundamentally accepted principle. Environmental control, when originally established and as it progressed, was not mandated to address the issue of energy conservation since there was an abundance of energy at reasonable cost. As the energy supply became more acute, the demand increased and energy costs escalated, a new energy awareness was establisehd, wherein more complex and expensive equipment could easily be justified if a net energy savings could be realized by purchase and use of this new equipment.
The original equipment used to control the environment used refrigeration equipment to cool the air and for dehumidification and a variety of mechanisms, devices, and fuels to heat the air to the desired temperature. The use of desiccating materials and heat exchangers to control the temperature and humidity of interior spaces advanced the state of the art and provided more energy efficient mechanisms.
A wide variety of air conditioning systems have evolved and have been developed, however system improvements have been incremental and systems developed using the prior art have not fully answered the needs of efficient energy conservation and still providing adequate environmental control of interior spaces.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,719,761 to Cromer teaches moisture removal by a combination of regenerative desiccation and a standard compressor type air cooling system, wherein moisture removed from cooled air by means of a solid or liquid desiccant is evaporated into the incoming air, regenerating the desiccant. Moisture removal is effected by the compressor type cooling system and the regenerated desiccant.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,926,502 to Nuntars et al teaches an air conditioning system including the recycling of enclosure and air at least 3 air flow paths. Recycle enclosure air Multiple passages--all embodiments including a recycling of interior space conditioned air path, a regeneration air path and a supplementary air path for additional heat exchange.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,009,684 to Munters teaches an apparatus and method of conditioning air by thermodynamic exchange wherein the input heat required by the system may be provided by gas, oil or steam. Parallel air paths are described wherein a first path removes interior air and a second path delivers conditioned air to the interior space to be environmentally controlled, plus third path wherein incoming air is divided and is used to regenerate a second moisture transfer wheel. A second heat transfer wheel and heater system are also provided in this third path.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,594,860 to Coellner et al describes an open cycle desiccant air conditioning system and associated components.
Both moisture transfer and heat exchanger wheels utilized are formed by wrapping layers of the appropriate material about a shaft, and terminating with the installation of a metallic rim. Moisture transfer and heat exchanger wheels rotate in opposite directions, and a sector baffle system is provided to direct air flow from the moisture transfer wheel containing an appropriate desiccant and the heat transfer wheel.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,186,844 to H. F. Smith teaches a refrigeration apparatus wherein heat from a mechanical refrigeration unit regenerates desiccant.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,200,243 to A. B. Newton et al describes an air conditioning system dehumidification of the air is required and particularly addresses a control system for a desiccant based dehumidifying a/c system.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,144,901 to G. W. Meek teaches an air conditioning system wherein a rotary evaporator and heat transfer system is followed by additional evaporative cooling to further reduce temperature and increase humidity to normal levels. The system circulates fresh outside air into the interior space and exhausts air to exterior spaces. Regeneration heat is provided by burners utilizing any suitable fuel and has u-shaped flue tubes to heat air passing through the moisture transfer wheel.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,186,844 to H. F. Smith teaches an air conditioning system wherein heat from a mechanical refrigeration unit regenerates the LiCl desiccant impregnated on vertical cloth rotating wheel.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,247,679 to Meckler teaches a process and apparatus for cooling and dehumidifying air wherein exhaust heat from a heat engine whose shaft power drives refrigeration equipment is used to regenerate the desiccant.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,488,971 to Macklet teaches a system for supplying comfort conditioned air to an interior space wherein a heat recapture system for lighting is described to provide regeneration heat for a desiccant.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved air conditioning system for admitting air from an exterior space, adjusting the temperature and humidity of the exterior air, delivering the adjusted air to an interior space of a structure, subsequent removal of exhaust air from the interior space and return of the exhaust air to the exterior space.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved air conditioning system wherein a humidifying means is disposed to and communicates with a heating means and with the conditioned air exit means is provided for receiving the temperature adjusted reduced water vapor content air from the heating means, for upwardly adjusting the water vapor content of the air, and for delivery of the temperature and humidity adjusted air to the conditioned air exit means.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved air conditioning system wherein more economical operation, lower maintenance costs, and lower weight are provided relative conventional air conditioning systems.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved air conditioning system wherein a safe efficient means is provided to convert environmentally hazardous waste products including waste oil into cooling and heating energy.
The foregoing has outlined some of the more pertinent objects of the present invention. These objects should be construed as being merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the invention. Many other beneficial results can be obtained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or modifying the invention within the scope of the invention. Accordingly other objects in a full understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention, the detailed description describing the preferred embodiment in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.
For Example: If we circuit through our machine existing a/c compressor gas through a De-Super heater coil then thru a condenser coil and back to original a/c compressor and also use a separate solar coil the desiccant is regenerated with an energy that costs nothing. Therefore, the machine reduces the latent effect with only the energy required to rotate the desiccant wheel. If we add a spray type or pad type evaporative cooler to the exhaust air side we further reduce the air temperature on the supply side to relieve in some instances the need for any mechanical cooling.